


Bathing in sunshine.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus bathes in sunshine and smiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing in sunshine.

**Title** : _ **Bathing in sunshine.**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 330: Sun

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Severus bathes in sunshine and smiles...

 

_**Bathing in sunshine.** _

 

Deep in the dungeons sunlight rarely touches the floor. Whenever it does Severus halts and stares at it with longing.

 

Harry sighs, allows their entwined hands to fall apart and watches as Severus steps, almost furtively, into the sunshine. 

Golden warmth bathes his lover from head to toes and Harry's heart breaks anew. Severus craves the light so dearly, yet he doesn't understand how much of it he carries deep inside...

“I wish I could give you the sun, Severus...” 

 

Severus's smile is loving, joyful.

 “You're already the sun my life revolves around, Harry. I have no need for another...”

 

  



End file.
